Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki:Rules
The rules of this wiki are simple. Please follow them. Breaking any of the rules may result in bans. Community Rules #Your story must be related to the Dragon Ball Universe in some way. #'Vandalism:' Do not vandalize other writers' stories or troll or berate them on talk pages, blog comments, or other places. Uploading a picture over another user's existing picture is also considered vandalism. Please re-name your files accordingly. Users who are caught vandalizing will be given one warning if the vandalism is not severe. If the vandalism continues, they will be banned for a period of time, based on the severity of vandalism. #'Sockpuppets:' One user, one account. Special exceptions may be warranted. Contact an administrator for permission. Do not use sockpuppet accounts to get around bans. #'Plagiarism:' Do not plagiarize from any source. #'Do Not Advertise:' This wiki is for Dragon Ball fanons only. This is not the place to promote any other wikis you are a part of. Blogs advertising such will be deleted on the spot. #'Do not spam:' This includes posting gibberish pages/blogs/blog comments/videos/pictures. As well, posting multiple blog comments in a row with content that could be posted in a single blog comment is not acceptable. #'Don't feed the trolls:' If you find a vandal or troll, do not berate or insult them. Instead, calmly ask them to stop what they're doing. Report them to an administrator if they continue their actions. Read this article for more details. #'Consensus:' The wiki operates through consensus. It is the model of decision making. #'Do not delete discussion:' Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless there is blatant vandalism. This applies to all talk pages, even your own. #'Respect Neutrality:' If a user wishes to remain out of a discussion or a joint project, respect their decision. #'Respect Opinions:' If a user has a different opinion to you, respect their opinion. Do not attempt to force your opinion on them. #'Voting Policy:' One user, one vote. #'Everyone is equal:' All users, no matter what position or status they hold, are equal. All opinions hold the same weight. #'Assume good faith:' Users must not directly attack another user if they have wrongly edited something. Talk to the user in a calm manner. If they are purposely vandalizing, please refrain from instigating them, and instead contact an administrator. Fan Fiction Guidelines and Advice While no specific rules ''can be set in place for Fan Fiction, guidelines and advice must be given. If something has been missed, place it the discussion page to be considered. *'Attempt to follow canon''' - If a fan fiction does not follow canon, it may not be fully understandable to readers. *'Alternate Universe' - All fan fictions that do not follow canon, or have altered an important part of the Dragon Ball Universe canonicity, must be clearly labeled that they do not follow canon. Use this template if your fan fiction is Alternate Universe. *'Use correct grammar and spelling '- If a fan fiction has poor grammar or spelling, it can be difficult for some readers to understand the plot. If you cannot spell properly, ask a fellow user to help. Anyone would be more than willing to. *'Name pages appropriately' - If you write a fan fiction and wish to create extra pages for it, there is naming policy that we have here. If your fan fiction is called Dragon Ball OS for example, and the characters go up to Super Saiyan 7 and you wish to explain or go into detail about SS7, then must name your new page "Super Saiyan 7 (OS)" or something similar. This way, users can distinguish what pages belong to what fan fictions. This is also true for fan fiction characters. If a character is created that has already existed in Dragon Ball, such as "Vegeta", you must add a nametag to the end of the article name. This is so that everyone can easily distinguish between the many different characters (who often have the same names) on this site. *'Do not plagiarize' - Pages that include plagiarized text, pictures, templates, or other things will not be tolerated. The offending pieces will be removed on the spot, at any time, by the first administrator to see it. Plagiarism includes taking and posting stories that are not your own without permission, posting fan made pictures without permission that are not your own, posting templates without permission that are not your own, and posting anything from the canon wikis onto pages (such as copy and pasting the bio for Goku onto your fan made Goku page). Users who plagiarize may be subject to warnings and/or blocks. These blocks are as follows: **First offense - Warning #1. **Second offense - Block for 1 week new users, warning #2 for veteran users. **Third offense - Block for 1 month. **Fourth Offense - Block for 3 months to 1 year, depending on the user's role in the community. Subsequent offenses will have the same punishment as this offense. For more information on this subject, please read this article by KidVegeta. It contains many useful tips and advice, and is excellent as a reference guide for beginners and veterans alike. Mature Content Explicit sexual content, swearing, and graphic violence are allowed, so long as the page is marked with an appropriate template. Canon Policy While the canon, or official Dragon Ball timeline is subject to debate, the Dragon Ball fanon does recognize a certain viewpoint of this. Please note that never will you have to follow canon nor will your stories be thought of differently if you don't follow it, this is merely something that is strongly encouraged. What is considered canon is: *Dragon Ball manga and anime *Dragon Ball Z manga and anime If a story messes these timelines up, users are allowed to post the or templates onto the fan fiction page. What is considered canon preference is: *Filler anime sections/sagas *Any/all Dragon Ball (Z) movies *Dragon Ball GT These items are not required to be recognized as canon. But please if you do not consider things like GT or the movies canon, please state so in your fan fiction to lessen confusion for the readers. Humor Template Rules Due to complaints made by part of the Dragon Ball Fanon community, there have been rules laid out regarding its use. #The article has to be Dragon Ball-related. Simply slapping Dragon Ball into the title of a story does not make it related to Dragon Ball. Furthermore, adding the names of Dragon Ball characters does not make a story related to Dragon Ball either, if the characters retain none of their former aspects. Characteristics of Dragon Ball, such as fusion or energy attacks, must be present in the story. #Idiocy for idiocy's sake is not what this template is used for. An example of a story violating the first rule would be: *Vegeta sat at home by himself. He was baking cookies. However, Krillin came over and put laxatives in the cookies. Vegeta took the cookies out and ate them, but then he spent the next 6 and a half hours on the toilet." While the story does have Dragon Ball names and is intended to be humorous, the characters in the story are nothing like the actual characters. For this reason, the story does not actually have any relation to the real Dragon Ball universe. Chat The chat rules are simple: *Hardcore harassment of other users is not tolerated. This includes hate speech and spamming. *Take all stripping/cybering to PMs. User Rights All users at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki have certain rights they are entitled to. *All users are entitled to write a fan fiction of their liking. *All users are entitled to an opinion. *All users are entitled to vote in polls and community ballots. *All users are entitled to take part in community discussions. *All users are entitled to free speech. *All users are entitled to advertise their fan fictions. *All users are entitled to edit a page for grammar and spelling mistakes (unless the author clearly states they do not want this to occur). *All users are entitled to give and receive advice. User Responsibilities As all users have certain rights, they also have responsibilities that they must complete. *Users may not write a fan fiction that degrades other fan fictions, users or series. *Users may not insist that their opinion is the "right" opinion. *Users may not stop others from having their vote, or stop the community from having its consensus. *Users may not disrupt discussions in any way. *Users may not stop others from having their free speech. *Users may not spam. *Users may not change or alter the storyline of any fan fiction that they are not directly involved with. *Users may not give wrongful advice or stop others from giving advice. Category:Dragonball Fanon Wiki Category:Site administration Category:Dragon Ball Fanon